The Last Conversation Of The Year
by Serpico1986
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean have their last conversation of 2014


**Hello, since it's my last story here, I wanted to make it right and asked a friend to help me out.**

 **It's the conclusion of my stories here, hope you like and wish you all a happy 2018**

 **Bye**

* * *

 **Thanks DSCWin for helping me out, if wasn't for you, Jedi of the elder wand and ColbiWest, I would give up writing in this site a while ago. Happy New year all of you.**

* * *

 **THE LAST CONVERSATION OF THE YEAR**

It was the last day of 2014, and the Covey family had their own tradition to celebrate. After such a stressful year, Lara Jean decided she would take time away from family and visit Peter at his house, before going to see her family. She also needed to give Pete his Christmas gift.

Peter sat in his home reading a magazine when his girlfriend arrived. He smiled at her happily as he greeted her. Before anyone could say anything to each other, he handed her a small box which was her Christmas gift.

"Merry Christmas, Lara Jean." Peter smiled. "And a Happy New Year."

"Thanks, Pete. Thank you so much!" Lara blushed as she sat down next to him on the couch. "And what a year! Am I the only one that's excited for it to be over?"

"No I'm excited to turn my back on 2014." Peter said rubbing his hands with anticipation for his girlfriend to open her gift. "Because now we can start thinking about college again."

Lara Jean sat and stared at her gift in her hands before looking back at Peter. "I was thinking of applying to UVA. Margot is going back to Scotland next year and I'm really thinking of college more seriously then before.

Peter nodded in agreement only to stop and look at her confused. "Going back to Scotland?"

"She didn't want to give up on College." Lara Jean said. "She placed it on hold to come here after what happened to dad. But after he recovered from his ordeal she's wanting to go back."

"That's nice to hear." Peter said nodding. "Speaking of your dad," he started softly. "How's the divorce going?"

Lara sighed heavily. "It's finally over. He's officially a divorced man and I think he prefers it." Lara slowly nodded. "Of course, he wants to be called a widower again. He even told us three yesterday that the only woman he ever loved was our mom. He or course he's forgetting about Mrs. Rothschild, and that's for the best." Lara smiled slightly. "It was funny however, seeing Mr. Sanderson trying to explain to dad why he needed to sign the papers. It seemed like dad didn't understand what was it all about."

"I think I know." Peter said with a soft sigh. "It could be PTSD and your father is trying to forget." Lara nodded like she understood. "I mean his rapid recovery from all the events that happened I'm sure it's a good thing he doesn't remember. I wouldn't want to remember myself."

Peter was happy to know that the doctor remembered him. What angered the doctor was seeing Margot here instead of being in Scotland for school.

When he first came home two months after his ordeal, he started to talk and act as though nothing had happened. He even had went back to work after a few days of being forced to stay home. He seemed confused at the new furniture that was scattered across his home. He kept asking every day where they came from. Kitty had lied saying it had belonged to Mrs. Kavinsky's pawn shop, he was furious and demanded that Peter take them back as soon as possible.

"The New bed, however was my idea." Lara said. "I told him it was a gift for him as a replacement for the old one broken and because it was a recovery gift."

"I see that. But I still don't understand why the Sandersons are always involved." Peter said with a bit of jealousy.

"Well," Lara said softly. "Josh's father is a lawyer, and expert in divorce..." She sighed softly. "Besides, you should thanks to Josh. If it wasn't for him, you or dad would be dead right now."

"I was shot in my arm." Peter said slightly spiteful. "I need to thank Josh for this?"

"He called the police. You both are heroes the night you saved dad."

"How about we start the new year thinking that the events from last year didn't happen?" Peter suggested making Lara nod.

"How about we open our presents shall we?" Lara said and Peter nodded grabbing his present that was on the other side of Lara.

Festive wrapping paper flew all over the couch. Peter smiled at the new dress shirt, while Lara marveled at the new charmed bracelet. "Thank you for the bracelet, Peter." Lara said smiling. "I love you so much."

"You're welcome." Peter said leaning closer. "I love you too."

As soon as their lips touched all the memories of the past year vanished away. "Year 2015 will be both amazing and healing." Lara said leaning up against Peter as he fumbled in placing the bracelet.

"It sure will." Peter agreed. "It sure will."

THE END


End file.
